This invention relates to a panel assembly for providing smooth corners in double wall, sheet metal panels.
Double panel walls formed from sheet metal are used extensively in cabinets for home appliances and for desk drawers and cabinet doors and other items of home and office furniture. Typically, the forming of a double wall construction corner results in a jagged or sharp edge at the intersection of the side walls of the sheet metal panel. The seam at this intersection then may be closed by welding and burrs are removed and the corners smoothed by a grinding process. It is desirable to provide a panel having corners of double wall construction having smooth corners which are easily fabricated without operations such as the welding and grinding steps.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sheet metal panel assembly for a panel having at least one corner of double wall construction, which is smoothly contoured without welding and grinding to finish the corners.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for fabricating a sheet metal panel of double wall construction in which smooth corners are provided without metallurgically closing the corner seams and without the need for grinding to finish the corner.